Tea Time
by eshesh
Summary: Series of naughty daydreams, very short fics, written for laughs. The latest is Neville and Luna. But there's also Sirius Black, Remus, and Tonks in there. More planned. Please review and request your favorite pairing. RLNT, SBOC, NLLL.
1. Ch 1: Tea Time

_Author's note: This started as a one-shot, based on a drabble I wrote for the RT Challenge community on Live Journal, but I've decided to keep going with it, since they're so fun to write. Each chapter will present a new drabble daydream! Please let me know what you think. _

* * *

**Tea Time**

Tonks gazed at the thin white scar running across his forearm and realized that she wanted to lick it. She wanted to lick... Remus? Closing her eyes against this unexpected thought, Tonks wavered between a desire to giggle madly and another desire entirely: She wanted to press her lips to his neck, nibbling and sucking at the jagged scar along his jawline until he groaned in pleasure; she wanted to trace her tongue along the scars that ran down his neck and to his chest as he panted and pulled her hips against his; she wanted to hear his ragged breath when she sank to her knees and took his—"

"Tonks?"

Tonks opened her eyes and pulled her teaspoon out of her mouth. She looked up at Remus, who was regarding her with a quizzical expression from across the kitchen table. "Er. Sorry. You said something, Remus?"

He held up the teapot and smiled. "I just asked if you wanted more tea."

* * *

_Author's Note: By popular demand (if you can consider four or five requests to be "popular demand" LOL), I've decided to make this an ongoing project instead of the one-shot it started as. Remus and Tonks are my OTP, and I've covered them, but I'd love requests for your favorite pairings. Please review!_


	2. Ch 2: Christmas Time

_Author's note: First it was Tonks; now it's Remus's turn. Set during Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Who should we do next...?_

* * *

**Christmas time**

As Tonks stretched to reach a high branch on the tree, she wobbled, and Remus reached out automatically to steady her. His hand lingered for the briefest moment against the small of her back, his thumb brushing the warm bare spot where her top had ridden up. He imagined sliding both hands under her shirt, his fingers tracing the warm skin of her waist as she let out a low gasp; bending to her throat, his tongue would trace a hungry path along the back her neck, biting gently at the sensitive hairs of her nape until she shuddered against him, her throaty moan setting his blood on fire; he would pull her firmly to his hard body, long fingers working their way up the soft velvet of her belly, up over her silken ribs, higher, to fill his hands with her full--

"Remus?"

He blinked and looking up to see Tonks grinning down at him from the stepladder. "Yes, Tonks?" he asked hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Er... hmm?"

Tonks looked pointedly at the colorful glass ball he was holding in a rather tight grip. "Could you hand another one of those ornaments up to me now?"

* * *

_Author's Note: By popular demand (if you can consider four or five requests to be "popular demand" LOL), I've decided to make this an ongoing project instead of the one-shot it started as. Remus and Tonks are my OTP, and I've covered them, but I'd love requests for your favorite pairings. Please review!_


	3. Ch 3: A Black Summer Night

_Author's note: Erm. So, okay. I know I said I was taking requests, and no one requested this one, but for some reason I couldn't get it out of my head while I was diligently working on Ron and Hermione... _

* * *

.**A Black Summer Night**

Sirius leaned close and breathed in her heady scent as he slipped a hand along the warm, sleek curves beneath him. Her heat rose up to him, setting him ablaze. His friends called him obsessed, and he knew it was true. He could never get enough of her, of this feeling. They didn't understand, anyway. James resented the time they spent together; Remus cautioned him quietly when he stumbled in late, night after night.

His slick fingers tightened around her, as he urged her on. She purred against him and the sound, somehow more felt than heard, swept through his body, bringing with it an indescribable wave of sensation. He thrust forward instinctively and shivered as she bucked under him, moving faster. He savored their connection between his taut thighs, feeling another surge of pleasure. _Merlin_. She was so responsive.

When they finally came back down to earth, Sirius slumped forward, his ragged breath loud in the evening stillness. His shirt was sticky with perspiration. It was past time to head back. Late again. His hand crept out once more to gently caress**—**

"Here, then! Is that you at last, Sirius Black?"

Flushing, Sirius pulled himself off the motorbike, his fingers sliding from the throttle. "Sorry, Hagrid. Meant to be back earlier." He wiped sweaty palms against his leather trousers and shrugged his shoulders to work the kinks from his back. 

Hagrid replied gruffly, "Well, yer here now, so up to the castle with you, young scoundrel. I'll put her in the shed for yeh. Back tomorrow, I expect?"

Nodding, Sirius shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to the castle through the warm summer night.  
.  
.

* * *

_A/N: Yep, I bet you had it all figured out from the very first line, didn't you? Well, you're just too clever for me, because in my first eight drafts it was even more obvious! Hope you liked it anyway.  
_

_Please review, and if you'd want to request a pairing, that might keep my mind from coming up with even weirder ones than this ;)  
_


	4. Ch 4: Growth of Desire

_Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. I have the attention span of a gnat. I'm also working on another Wheel of Life ficlet and a longer fic, so hopefully there will be more updates soon. :)  
_

* * *

**Growth of desire**

He'd start by brushing against that narrow ankle of hers, just the smallest touch. But she'd feel it, and those pink lips would part in a quick intake of breath. And then he'd move slowly up her slim calf, climbing to tease the delicate skin behind her knee. And she'd tremble, just a little, feeling him grow even larger. As he crept ever higher, into the darkness beneath her robes, she'd bite her finger to keep from crying out. And his grip would tighten, twining round her soft thighs, until she panted for him. He'd push upwards, swollen with need, towards the damp heat between her legs. And her breathy voice would gasp out, "Oh--!"

"Neville?" Luna's slightly protuberant blue eyes were gazing down at him with a puzzled expression. "Are you alright?" 

He looked up from where he was crouched at her feet in the soil of the greenhouse floor. Rising, he brushed the dirt off the knees of his trousers. "Er, yeah." He opened his palm to her. "Just picking up this creeping tentacula seed I dropped. Wouldn't want it to sprout."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and requested pairings. I'm especially like thinking about the weird ones, I'm afraid. Don't know what that says about me. Please review if you enjoyed!_


End file.
